Small tendecies of the heart
by kster
Summary: Those creamy, intoxicating brown eyes. Like stars, they shined and swirled together, liquid chocolate they were. His pupils danced around, my image reflected in them, my worthless face blank with the excruciating truth. One shot!


**AT LAST I AM DEFEATING WRITERS BLOCK!! I haven't written anything in awhile due to my EVIL (horror music plays!) Writers block that I've had for awhile now but I'm fighting it off slowly!! (gets boxing gloves on) Anyway this is a little story that I just started writing and I decided to finish it! This is like my other writing styles except with a bit more describing to it but just see what you think!! PLEASE REVIEW!! R&R OR PIKACHU WILL EAT YOU!!! (puts on major puppy dog eyes) Pwease review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon at all, it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Pokemon USA. And I don't own the internet or I would be rolling in money!! (dives into pool of money, sleeps in money bed, makes money milkshake!) But I DO own a Monkey that eats Tv's and rolls on Madonna's butt!**

He turned and walked away; with a simple, presumptuous flicker of a smile it was time to forgive and to forget, time to move onto the next challenge. Forgetting me should've been easy by now for him, he's done so many times before that the process popped into his head immediately after every hit and blow that I took at him.

Lowering his head, he made his way through the crowd, dodging, ducking and diving as his fans raced towards him, pens held out high in their hands while balancing piles of paper. The many fans would have been pleased to know that he'd won against a weak, pathetic trainer like me. They'd probably grab onto him tighter and reward him with the praise that he swallowed everyday. And imagining the fan girls, who knew what would happen? I plucked up my courage and peeked through my strands of hair as I caught sight of his shadow reflected on the ground below.

It was dark, as if it had been grinded out of the darkest and filthiest charcoal in the world. It synched lazily as its master moved, the unnerving ever lasting black outline tracing Ash's every move. _Ash_. I thought I'd never say that name again. Well thinking it isn't the same thing but never mind. How I wished to taste that sweet name upon my lips once again, to utter out in the silence of the night for no reason. It would be only reason to live if I could just gasp out that beautiful name that my owned my heart. But I had forbidden myself to say it, tossed away the key, banned my entire soul not to ever say it again.

We were nothing more than rivals now or acquittances to be formal. We occasionally saw each other at time and had crossed paths more than once but that was it. We never talked long or avoided it since it brought up too many memories. Uncomfortable, sorrowful, regrettable memories. The ones that I never wanted to lose. Every time I met him, it became much harder to leave him.

A glimpse of his hair set my heart into a harder beat, my blood rushing through out my body, the beats quickening up with each breath I inhaled. My eyes steading themselves down upon his eyes made me clutch my chest in pain. I always used to think about them, the way that they never seemed to change, always staying the same. Like a rising sun, they entangled me in their grip, forcing me powerless and useless in control of my body. Those creamy, intoxicating brown eyes. Like stars, they shined and swirled together, liquid chocolate they were. His pupils danced around, my image reflected in them, my worthless face blank with the excruciating truth. Then the last part of my final execution that drove a hundred knives into my heart as I caught and pulled my eyes onto his lips.

I'd always had a million scenarios where we would either be under a star studded jewelled night sky or on a beach but no matter where it would just be him and me. No other friends to grab his attention just the two of us and no one to interfere. He would look at me with those tantalising eyes and tell me everything that he loved about me and he's always secretly wished that I could be his and then he would finally show me his truth for all of it. Luring me in with that smile of his, he would place his hands on the sides of my cheeks and brush my skin with his fingers and then he would do it. Place his lips on mine and make a million day dreams come true. Passion and desire would ooze from the kiss and neither of us would want to ever stop but be immobilized in that one position forever. But that would never happen, all that was far behind us now. Set on two different paths, we were segregated and that was the end of it.

And anyway, Ketchum already had a girlfriend. Waiting patiently like the dog she was, Dawn stood near the exit door for him. Her straight, indigo hair in its usual perfect state while her outfit was presentable in every way. That girly exterior she carried made me want to stuff my Corsola down her throat and jam it down there hard just to make her cry even more. Dawn and-and- _Ash_ had hooked up this year when the International Co-ordinator convention had taken place in Hoenn. After a year of travelling together the pair had become a couple and now were inseparable.

Sweeping through the swarms, he ran towards her, his arms outstretched. I covered my face now; this was a moment that I always dreaded. The kiss. The kiss that _I_ should be getting, not Dawn, she didn't deserve it, I did, we had been through way more together, didn't he realise that? Oh yeah, he only went for the girls with looks like every guy did.

The ugly girls never got a chance; they were the ones with the unwritten stories, unfinished fairy tales. I was one of them, accepting it was hard but it was inevitable, I couldn't change the facts. He never noticed me anymore; I was just a piece of scenery in the background while she was his world.

Salty, watery tears ran down my cheeks now, falling and fading into a splash in my hands, my face covered from the hurt that would make me want to kill myself. Why couldn't I be the girl for him? Why me? Fate chose her, the pretty one while I sat in the dark, reminiscing on old memories. Looks were everything weren't they?

Love revolted me but I was already caught up in it not able to escape. I widened my eyes slowly, and saw that the kiss had finished and they were heading out of the door. One arm around her waist he marched out like the king that he was with his queen by his side while I stood like the joker I was.

Frozen in my own pity I was the fool for letting him go, it was my entire fault and I had to face the consequences. Holding back my tears, I headed towards the exit, putting behind me all the suffering of the past and facing the tragedies of today.

Misty Waterflower was ready and Ash Ketchum better watch out.

_Ash._

**How was my fight against writers block? Did I manage to fight it? I'm trying more deep AAML's now but this is just a little taste of what's to come!! R&R!! **


End file.
